Boys Night
by Spoony-kun
Summary: Shit gets real idk what else to say


Night just began to fall over NeoTokyo. All have either gone to their homes or out drinking with the boys. The Harukiya wasnt buzzing tonight, probably because of the incident between the rival gangs the other night. Kaneda and his crew were the only "ballsy" ones to show up that night, probably to show dominance. They all gather at the counter for a round hard ones.

"We sure showed them, didnt we Kaneda!" Tetsuo boasts, jumping and sitting himself onto the counter.  
"Dont get too cocky, we all know I was the one who took out the boss and his two buttbuddies with one swing! They didnt even know what hit him!" he replies with a smug grin across his face.

"Yer such a hypocrite, kaneda! I could of taken them myself" Tetsuo snaps back, trying to down a glass of hard whiskey but disgusted by the taste, but taking it like a man and keeping it down.  
"We will see next time, ill stay back and ill watch you get beat up in the corner" he chuckled  
Tetsuo was irritated with Kaneda's flaunting but knows he can do it. Yama finally arrives down, spanking his last girl away and walking to the counter.  
"Nothing like a good ol dame to lift your spirits after a long stressful day of sitting on a cock rocket, am I right?" He says as he shows two fingers to the bartender, who arrives with two scotches.  
"You seriously ditched on us for a girl? Thats pretty pathetic, yama" Tetsuo commented

"i didnt ditch you guys, I just made a detour and got lost" he explains with his eyes closed, holding out his hand to show intimidation.  
"You can never skip out on cats, can you, yama" Kaneda inserts  
"She was lost! Its not my fault girls practically throw themselves at me!" he quickly counters

The two others snicker at the response in disbelief, shaking their heads and taking a shot. Yama sneers at them and quickly taking his shots, quivering at the aftertaste, making him tense up and cough in disgust. "damn, thats good" He tries to cover the tears in his eyes. Kaneda pulls out a pack and offers to the others. They didnt want to look like wimps so they both take one.

The bartender turns the tv on to the news. The boys attentions are caught by the words spoken on the tv "h-hey, turn it up, will ya?" kaneda asks, giving his full attention to the tv. "Local biker gangs brawl it out in the town square, word from the streets say that there are twelve dead and 2 injured. One bystander explains they saw a biker being tied and "taken captive" by the other gang. Stay tuned to find out more about the story as it is reviled".

"Why did one of the boys capture one of the clowns? We dont need their scum" Tetsuo adds, looking at kaneda for a response.  
"We never told them to capture one..i wonder who it was?" kaneda asks, staring back at tetsuo  
Silence grows over the room, full of focus and thought. They play with their glasses subconsciously, hoping for an answer.

"Hey, isnt there usually four of yas?" The bartender asks "I was ready to give that one lad his warm milk" he chuckles

They all stare at the counter wide eyed, the silence seemed to become louder, the all froze  
"...Kai.." Yama whispers "they are gonna kill kai..." he looks up and around the room. He quickly steps out of the chair and runs to the stairs  
"whoa-whoa! Yama wait!" Kaneda ejects to him quickly  
"Stay. Here." Yama replies quickly, pointing back at them.  
Tetsuo and Kaneda freeze in place with concern and intimidation.  
Yama busts out the door, the rain pours down onto him, he is too focused to notice. He runs to his bike and speeds down the road. As he races down the streets, his eyes twitch down each dead street, looking for his target. He consistently mumbles to himself "where are you, where are you, where the fuck are you KAII!" the emptiness seems endless. He keeps speeding up and everything becomes a blur. He cant get the thought of Kai off his mind, causing him to clutching the accelerator tighter and tighter. On the corner of his eye he spots, a small light. He quickly turns his attention to it and sees a gang member smoking next to his bike. He quickly clutches the break and the sound of the rubber burning on the pavement screeched across the city. He preformed a skidding u turn and rid back to the clown. He darted towards the gang member, pulling out his rod and practically smashing the head off him. The bandit flew and rolled limp on the sidewalk, bleeding out his ears. Yama stared at the corpse, breathing heavily with pure anger in his eyes. He turned his attention to the building next to the corps.

Its a run down auto-body shop, turned into what looks like a fun house. Yama looks at it with disgust. He looked at the clowns bike and caught an idea. He quickly jumped off his bike and jumped onto the clowns bike. Luckily the keys were in, he drives to the end of the block and turns it around, staring at the lit up hell-hole. "i hope you are okay kai..." he then revs the engine and bolts towards the building. "rest in fucking pieces" he whispers aggressively and jumps off the bike, it drives into the front and smashes through the window and into the garage. Yama slides across the asphalt and tumbles and skids. His arms become burned and his gloves ripped. The bike hits the gasoline in the garage, causing a combustion of flame, exploding the building. Yama lays in pain, looking up at the building.  
"Urgh!...Kaaiii!" he yells as he tries to stand. He slowly gets to his hands and knees, and then to his feet, he grips his arm and painfully jogs to the building. He enters the soot filled, burning building, he staggers around to find his friend. He spots a bright red tie in the corner. "Kai!" he yells in relief. He quickly runs over to the corner and looks under the rubble. Kai, laying flat and his arms tied behind his back, and knocked out from his recent interrogation. Yama was so relieved, he quickly knelled down and untied him. He then picked him up and piggy backed him. He felt the burns of his back become irritated from the weight, he cringes but holds strong for Kai. He walks to his bike and sits Kai on the back and makes him wrap his arms around him, make sure he doesnt fall off. Kai' face fell onto Yamas back, Yama smiled and bit his lip to hold back the warm feelings. "Glad you are okay, Kai" he whispered.

He drove back to the bar. as he drove slowly, he would hit small bumps in the road, causing Kai's limp arms to drop down onto Yama's lap each time he went over one. Yama tensed up each time this happened. He tried to keep his cool, but the limp hands seem to be teasing him. As these actions go on, his mind starts to wonder off into thoughts of...Kai. He thought about how peaceful Kai looked when he is out cold, How he lays on his back, giving him extra warmth, maybe he is awake, and trying to play with him... Yama loses focus on the road, nearly hitting a bystander, he comes back to consciousness and swerves out of the way. "what are you doing to me kai..." he says to himself.

He arrives at the bar, he pulls Kais arms over his shoulders and around his neck, picking him up and carrying him. He starts to walk towards the door, but the thoughts rush him again as the breath of kai brushes on his neck. It makes him go crazy, he cant believe he is feeling this way. He contemplates his next move, one is smart, and one is...ridiculous. He cant decide. The lust persuades him "j-just for a second...it couldnt hurt" he says to himself. Instead of to the door, he walked to the ally, he rested Kai onto a stack of boxes, resting his head against the wall. Yama stared at the resting boy. His hands became egar to just rest upon him. He bit his lip and grasped the boys face. It was rough, like most boys, but when he moved it, it became soft. He ran his hand down Kai's neck and down the crease of his shirt. Yama watched his hands flow along Kai's body. He couldnt resist going lower and lower. Eventually, he met the member. He froze and held his hand in the spot. "this is so wrong...but it...fells so...right" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and squeezed slightly. Kai's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head slightly. Yama let out a eager collection of breath, he started to shiver, his member became aroused. As he held his hand in place, he felt pants become tighter and tigher. The spot became warmer. He looked at Kai's face and his eyes slowly opened. Yama's eyes widened and he began to sweat. Kai looks at yama with his half open eyes "Y-Yama...where am I?..." he asked. Yama stared back at Kai, he couldnt get over how sensual Kai's eyes were. He swallowed hard and breathed heavily "Yama...whats going o-" Kai was interrupted by Yama's lips pressing against his. Kai's Eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed. Yama then moved his lips down to his neck, pushing himself onto Kai, breathing heavily. Kai started to moan softly, confused but aroused, closing his eyes and looking out "Y-yama..what is this..." he asked in a breathy tone. Yama pulled away and stared Kai straight in the eyes with lust in them. "Im sorry Kai, I just cant resist you, these feelings are rushing through me and I just cant control it anymore, you are driving me crazy" he slurred out as his cheeks grew red from embarrassment. He pulled Kai closer to the edge of the boxes and knelled down to his crotch. Kai couldnt believe his eyes, he leaned back and watched it all happen. Yama quickly undid the boys pants, the urge grew stronger, making him go faster. He pulled out the boys member and jerked it fast, the lust was strong he cant go slow. Kai let out a surprised gasp, kicking his legs and leaning back. Yama licked at the member and inserted it quickly into his mouth, loving the taste of it. Kai was bombarded with all these actions happening all too quickly. He gripped his own hair and moaned, closing his eyes tightly from the warm gathering in his lower region. Yama looked at Kai's flustered face, he loved everything about it, he started to suck harder and faster. Kai's mouth hung open, his hair fell infront of his face, he started to sweat and pant, loving every moment. "Y-y-yyama..ooo-g-god" he cried, gripping at Yamas arms. Yama pulled the dick out of his mouth and stood up, jerking it as he pulled his own down. Kai watched him with his exhausted, pleasured eyes. Yama pulled kai closer again and pulled his pants lower. Kai held himself up by his hands as Yama held onto his sides. "A-are you sure about this, Yama?" he panted, Yama didnt reply. He was too focused on alining his member, he then shoved it in without warning. Kai screamed out, but suppressed by Yama's Lips. He thrusted hard into him, their moans were sent into each others mouths. Kai Gripped Yamas back, scratching at it. Yama pulled Kai into his thrusts. Yama pulled away and panted hard, looking into Kai's eyes "Im gonna-...i-im gonna.." he tried to speak, Kai nodded at him and held onto his shoulders "cmon yama, quickly" he replied. Yama thrusted harder and harder, Kai ejaculated during this process from the sheer speed, moaning out light moans. Then yama pulled his member out and it shot at Kai, Covering his flushed face. They stared into each others eyes and panted. "Dont you ever, tell anyone of this...g-got it" yama stated, pointing his finger "g-got it sarge.." Kai replied with a smile..


End file.
